


Paradise

by SenhoraAmargada



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, And Gerard Argent, Angst and Tragedy, Beacon Hills, Hunters, M/M, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Warning: Kate Argent, hunters everywhere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenhoraAmargada/pseuds/SenhoraAmargada
Summary: El pueblo de Beacon Hills alberga a una amenaza letal entre sus calles. Y no es precisamente la manada Hale.La familia Argent lleva años en el negocio de la cacería de hombres lobo, su legado es milenario y se rigen bajo un estricto código: “cazamos a quienes nos cazan”.Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, cargar sobre los hombros la pesada tarea de tener que pasar, generación tras generación, los conocimientos y el legado, puede ser una tarea difícil de llevar a cabo pero muy convenientemente fácil de tergiversar.Así, con las bases confundidas y los principios de tu legado perdidos, puedes cometer cualquier abominación; como matar a toda una manada de hombres lobo.Aunque esa manada no caerá sin antes haber peleado.





	Paradise

Gerard Argent nunca se caracterizó precisamente por ser la persona con más bondad en la Tierra. 

Y su hija, Kate, no se quedaba atrás. Ambos eran unos piscópatas que sólo querían ver arder —literalmente— el mundo.

Chris era el único incorruptible de su familia, siendo honesto y justo, sabía diferenciar una amenaza de un accidente y tal vez es por eso que la manada confiaba en lo que dijera Chris, quien nunca los engañó ni iba a engañarlos.

Aunque en ese momento deseaban que les mintiera.

Scott estaba hincado frente a un moribundo Chris Argent, el cual tenía varias cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, una herida de bala en el hombro derecho y la pierna izquierda fracturada. Fue Kate la responsable de las heridas, para evitar que les advirtiera sobre el plan.

Apenas podía articular algunas palabras y realizar pequeñas señas con las manos, todos prestaban atención a Chris, no despegaban los ojos de él y nadie quería hacer ni un mínimo movimiento, para no desconcentrarlo.

Pero ya no podían salvarlo.

Por eso nadie hablaba a Deaton o Melissa, por eso todos prestaban atención casi devota. 

Poco lograron captar, entre una tos llena de flemas con sangre y jadeos buscando aire lograron escuchar pequeñas palabras y frases como «acónito», «dedaleras», «emboscada», «desequilibrio natural», «ajedrez», «mover la primer ficha» y la que menos gustó a Stiles: «matar al rey», porque sabía quién era el rey de la manada. Y de su vida.

En los últimos respiros de Chris, Scott tuvo que inclinarse más hacia él, prácticamente pegando su oreja a los labios —cada vez más morados— de Chris y al separarse sólo un poco, para verlo a los ojos, Scott le dijo algo en un murmullo, pareciera que rezaba a algún dios. Y tal vez así fuera, tal vez Chris se convertiría en su salvador.

Con la imagen de los últimos momentos de Chris Argent en su cabeza, toda la manada —o casi— fue al loft para pensar su propio plan, adivinar las movidas de sus enemigos y adelantarse a ellas, crear planes de emergencia, planes para esos planes, tener todo bajo control y así arrepentirse de nada en un futuro.

Llamaron a Deaton, Melissa, John y hasta a Peter, necesitaban estar juntos, tanto para protegerse como para ayudarse entre ellos. La mayoría no creía que Peter estuviera de su lado, pero una mirada severa de Derek y un discurso fuera de tema de Stiles, los convencieron de que tenían que confiar los unos en los otros, sus vidas estaban en riesgo y no era el momento para ponerse a dudar de la lealtad de Peter, quien aseguraba tener más ganas de matar a Kate de las que tenía de ser alfa.

Scott les resumió lo mejor que pudo lo que escuchó a Chris —ya que él era quien había estado más cerca de él— y comenzaron a delegarse las tareas y materiales a conseguir para comenzar la fase uno de su plan.

A punto estaban todos de marcharse cuando unas palabras los congelaron en su sitio. Y en su interior.

—No confíen en Allison —rezaron los labios de Scott y, con lágrimas en los ojos y gesto determinado, agregó—; fue lo último que me pidió Chris.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar.

Y eso resolvió la pregunta «¿dónde diablos estaba Allison cuando murió su padre?» que Stiles tenía en su cabeza.

Quedaron de verse en el Nemeton a la media noche, su plan comenzaba ahí y —con suerte— terminaría en una parrillada en casa de Lydia el domingo en la tarde.

Faltaban cuarenta y siete minutos para la hora acordada, debían ser rápidos, sigilosos y eficaces.

Stiles y Derek fueron juntos a la veterinaria de Deaton por veneno de kanima, libros más viejos —y sabios— que Peter y ceniza de montaña. Mucha ceniza de montaña.

Buscaron y guardaron todo en una bolsa que encontraron ahí, Stiles estaba cerrándola cuando una mano detuvo su tarea. Alzó su mirada y se encontró con los profundos y hermosos ojos verdes de Derek, tristes y resignados.

—No.

Fue todo lo que dijo Stiles, porque sabía que iba a pedirle que se quedara al margen y que, si notaba la derrota inminente, se fuera lejos y abandonase a su manada, a su familia, y eso es algo que nunca haría.

Pero Derek no habló, sólo lo rodeó en un abrazo férreo, puso su nariz en su cuello y aspiró el olor que ahí emanaba para después pegar su frente en la sien derecha de Stiles y dejar un beso en su mejilla.

—Te amo.

Y aunque fueron, son y serán las palabras más bonitas que pudieran recitar sus labios, a Stiles no le gustó como sonaron.

Sonaron a derrota, sufrimiento y despedida.

Él no quería despedirse de Derek y no quería escuchar como él lo hacía, así que juntó sus labios en un beso lento y delicado, que le pidió a Derek no rendirse y que le dio las fuerzas suficientes a Stiles para pelear hasta el final.

Al separarse y dirigirse al jeep para encaminarse hacia el bosque, Stiles todavía tenía el sabor salado de las lágrimas de Derek en sus labios.

Cuando llegaron a su punto de reunión ya estaban todos ahí, parecía un acuerdo tácito el no hablar y poner manos a la obra casi inmediatamente después de su llegada.

A las doce en punto estaba todo preparado, los círculos de ceniza de montaña estaban hechos, lo hechizos habían sido conjurados, las armas ya se encontraban cargadas y las trampas estaban listas para capturar a su presa.

Scott se acercó a Stiles y puso una mano en su hombro, fijó su mirada en él y, con una sonrisa débil, dijo —casi como en un suspiro— las palabras más tiernas y dolientes en el mundo:

—Los domingos jugando videojuegos en tu habitación fueron los mejores días de mi vida.

Mientras Scott se dirigía a su posición en la batalla, Stiles —con lágrimas en los ojos— no podía dejar de pensar que todo eso era pura mierda y que su novio y su mejor amigo eran los hombres lobo más pesimistas del mundo.

O tal vez los más realistas.

Estaban todos de espaldas al Nemeton, rodeándolo y protegiéndolo, porque esa era la táctica de los Argent: destruir el centro y el equilibrio de lo sobrenatural.

Stiles no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada el círculo de protección que crearon con ellos mismos. Observó a todos los presentes; a Kira, fuerte y ágil, dispuesta a defender algo que todavía no entendía por completo; a Malia, fiera y amenazante, preparada para hundir sus colmillos en la garganta de quien amenazó a su manada; a Liam, pequeño e inocente, incluido en un mundo que aún le asustaba; a Lydia, bella y sabia, concentrada en el potencial de sus poderes y en el momento preciso para usarlos; a Parrish, misterioso y precavido, enfocado en proteger al principal objetivo; el Nemeton.

Y así fue recorriendo uno a uno el círculo hasta que llegó a su izquierda, hasta que fijó su vista en la criatura más impresionante que logró ver jamás.

Ahí estaba él, a la derecha de Derek, al lado del poderoso, imponente, astuto y más increíble alfa que pudieron haberse encontrado.

Estaba ya completamente transformado, con las garras y colmillos fuera, esperando morder y desgarrar al enemigo, a quien se atrevió a amenazar a su manada, a su familia.

—Derek —dijo Stiles, con voz temblorosa—, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

Sabía que estaba completamente fuera de lugar su pregunta, pero necesitaba hablar. Era eso o ponerse a llorar.

—Sí, Stiles —respondió con calma Derek, como alguien que conoce a la perfección a la otra persona y sabe cómo tratarla—. Recuerdo muy bien ese picnic en el bosque.

—Quiero repetirlo. —Stiles tomó la mano de Derek y entrelazó sus dedos, miró sus manos por un momento, notando el contraste; piel pálida y piel morena-velluda, uñas y garras, humano y hombre lobo, el yin y el yang—. Por favor, Derek, prométeme que vamos a repetirlo.

La desesperación que destilaba la voz de Stiles le resultaba insoportable.

Derek estiró su otra mano y acarició su mejilla, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y limpió con besos las lágrimas que mojaban sus comisuras.

—La repetiremos, Stiles. La repetiremos las veces que tú quieras.

La primera flecha llegó sin previo aviso.

Un Deaton doliente se hallaba a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda de Derek, atravesado por el pecho con una flecha plateada de marca registrada. Todos sabían quién usaba esas flechas.

Melissa intentó acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil, pero la mano de Peter la detuvo.

—No la toques —rugió, viendo hacia el bosque—. Está envenenada.

Escucharon risitas psicóticas retumbar por los árboles, el olor a acónito era perceptible hasta para Stiles, las pisadas que estaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos se escuchaban más cercanas. Eran mucho más pares de pies de los que esperaban.

—Buenas noches, lobitos —dijo Kate con la voz divertida, saliendo de entre los árboles—. Después de la traición de Chris, esperábamos algo más..., desafiante.

Observó con desdén aquella barrera hecha de seres sobrenaturales y humanos.

—Créeme, somos suficientes —dijo Ethan, con un rugido atorado en la garganta.

—Créeme —imitó Kate—, no lo son.

Y no, no lo eran. Porque en ese momento, decenas de personas salieron de entre las sombras de los árboles y los apuntaron con distintas armas; todas con algún tipo de veneno, ya fuera para matar a las criaturas sobrenaturales o para matar a los humanos.

—Que comience el baile —dijo, con voz vieja y grave, el mayor de los Argent.

Todo fue un caos a partir de ese momento.

Cada uno estaba luchando por sobrevivir, eran casi uno contra diez, y Stiles sabía que los Hale se llevarían la peor parte.

Él se encontraba lanzando golpes, balas, patadas y cortadas a diestra y siniestra. No tenía tiempo de ver a su padre, a Derek o a cualquiera de la manada, pero confiaba en que podrían hacerlo. Rogaba al cielo que pudieran hacerlo.

Pasaron largos minutos que parecieron horas, su cuerpo le protestaba con cada movimiento, los músculos le ardían por tanto esfuerzo y la respiración cada vez le faltaba más.

Finalmente estaba enfrentándose sólo con un cazador, inexperto y joven, contrincante fácil y rápido de aniquilar. Stiles no dudó en enterrar su cuchillo hasta el fondo de su ojo izquierdo.

Con el sabor de la victoria en su boca, decidió voltear hacia atrás para regocijarse en ella con su manada.

Lo que encontró lo dejó helado.

Más cuerpos de los que podía contar estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, al principio pensó que eran sólo cazadores, pero al divisar a lo lejos una melena rubia se dio cuenta que pertenecía a Erica. Su manada también había caído.

Entró en pánico, paralizado como estaba, buscó con la vista entre los cuerpos hasta encontrar a los conocidos. Su mirada chocó con los ojos abiertos de su padre. Ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós. A nadie.

Las rodillas le fallaron y cedieron a la gravedad, clavándose en el suelo. Sabía que estaba llorando pero no podía sentir las gotas de agua tibia ni escuchar sus lamentos, probablemente porque no estaba profiriendo lamento alguno.

Un gemido agónico llamó su atención, haciéndolo voltear rápidamente a su derecha. Vio como Kate Argent, de rodillas en el piso y lastimada hasta las pestañas, enterraba una aguja en el cuello de un Derek Hale en las mismas condiciones.

Estaba apunto de acercarse cuando notó un dolor punzante proveniente de su pantorrilla izquierda, al dirigir la vista a ese punto se dio cuenta del porqué de ese dolor; tenía una cortadura que abarcaba desde el final de su rodilla hasta el principio de su tobillo, morado todo alrededor y llena de pus.

Lo habían envenenado y él ni siquiera lo notó.

Como pudo, se acercó a esa pequeña batalla que aún se desarrollaba al lado del Nemeton y estando a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos, escuchó la débil —pero burlona— risa de Kate Argent.

—El Nemeton ni siquiera formaba parte del plan —decía ella, al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre—. El único objetivo siempre fue acabar con la manada Hale.

—¿Y sobrevivir tampoco formaba parte del plan? —preguntó entre jadeos, Derek—. ¿De qué servía matarnos a todos si ustedes no vivían para disfrutarlo?

—¿A quién le importa? Por fin terminamos con lo que empecé hace 9 años, Derek. Por fin los hombres lobo dejaron de existir en Beacon Hills.

Y se desplomó de espaldas, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa siniestra adornando su cara.

Stiles reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para abrazar a Derek, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y posó sus labios en el cuello.

—No me gusta cómo hueles.

Stiles comenzó a llorar, porque sabía que se refería al veneno que corría por sus venas.

—Al menos nosotros también ganamos —murmuró, sintiendo sus labios entumecidos, los músculos pesando toneladas y los huesos inexplicablemente expandiéndose—. Ya no existen los Argent en Beacon Hills.

Escuchó la risa mezclada con llanto de Derek, quiso voltear y besarlo toda la noche en los labios, grabarse a fuego su textura y sabor en su memoria, aunque ya los conociera, aunque ya hubiera recorrido miles de veces milímetro a milímetro su boca.

Pero la única fuerza que respondió en su cuerpo fue la de gravedad, que lo atrajo hacia el piso, haciéndolo caer boca abajo.

Ya no sentía las piernas, ni los brazos, nada. El veneno ya había llegado a cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndolo perder la conciencia del mismo, pero sintiendo un dolor terrible recorrerlo entero. Estaba muriendo 

Segundos después vio como Derek caía a su lado, boca abajo, con la cara girada hacia él, con su boca sangrando y los ojos perdiendo brillo. Alcanzó a captar el amor que aquel lobo amargado le profesaba, transmitiéndolo a través de esos ojos que seguían abiertos, sin querer parpadear.

Entendió la frustración que sentía Derek al no poder salvarlo, al saber que ese era su castigo por los errores cometidos a lo largo de su vida.

Estiró la mano buscando la de Stiles y éste no dudó en tomarla, sin saber cómo, logró mover su mano y aferrarse a la de Derek con una fuerza desconocida que quedaba en su interior.

Stiles sentía el veneno correr por su cuerpo, le ardía cada rincón y comenzaba a sentirse cansado. Muy cansado. Notaba su pulso ir cada vez más lento y no pudo evitar el impulso de recorrer a Derek con la mirada, estando seguro que esa sería la última vez.

Se fijó en que aquella espalda ancha y fornida —que muchas veces cargó con su peso—, ahora ya no se expandía y contraía con los movimientos de una respiración. Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que se iluminaban cuando lo veían, ahora estaban demasiado fríos, demasiado fijos en él, los párpados no se habían cerrado durante mucho tiempo y se preguntó si eso al lobo no le resultaba incómodo, inclusive parecía que no lo enfocaban.

Entonces lo entendió.

Derek estaba muerto.

Dejó los ojos abiertos, esperando que la última imagen que se llevara fuera la de Stiles. Dejó sus manos entrelazadas, deseando no soltar al pequeño nunca, no perder al chico hiperactivo en aquel inmenso otro mundo del que tanto habían escuchado hablar, con la esperanza de seguir juntos. Si es que existía ese otro mundo.

Stiles no pudo llorar, no podía ni respirar, ya ni siquiera sabía si el dolor en su pecho lo provocaba el veneno o la imagen sin vida de su compañero frente a él. Ya no le importaba.

Resistió con los ojos abiertos lo más que pudo; quería hacer lo mismo que hizo el lobo, que hizo su amado lobo amargado; llevarlo con él a la eternidad. Porque así había sido siempre, los dos juntos, hasta el final.

Durante un segundo, vio que el cuerpo de Derek se alejaba, comenzando a ser rodeado por pura oscuridad. Su imagen se iba distorsionando y borrando conforme más lejos se iba. 

Y tuvo miedo.

No sabía si habría cielo para ellos, no quería un cielo sin su Derek. No, él no dejaría que se lo llevaran lejos. 

Se aferró a la vida, no soportaría una eternidad sin verlo. 

—Te amo —susurró.

De cualquier manera, ya nadie le escuchaba.

Sintió como si cayera por un precipicio, directo al vacío, girando sobre sí mismo mientras caía, sintiéndose desvanecer.

De repente, estaba en un pequeño claro, rodeado de bosque. Frente a él se extendía una manta de colores que reconoció como suya, había sido un regalo de Navidad.

Encima de ella estaba una canasta repleta de dulces y postres varios, había platos, un enorme bowl lleno de puré de patatas, un tupper que contenía brownies, un refractario con lasaña, dos copas y un refresco.

Sí, porque a Stiles le gustaba tomar su refresco en copa.

Se extrañó, todo aquello le pareció extraño. No entendía cómo pero sabía que hace un momento él no estaba allí, ¿o tal vez sí? Ahora ya no lo tenía claro.

No recordaba nada antes de eso y, sin embargo, sentía que ese era el lugar donde debía estar.

El ruido de una rama que se rompía al ser pisada lo hizo voltear a la derecha y observar lo que salía de entre los árboles.

Era una figura alta, fornida, con piel morena y cabello oscuro la que apareció en aquel extraño claro.

Iba vestido con las ropas de siempre, poca atención le prestaba al atuendo, estaba demasiado perdido en aquellos orbes verdes que lo observaban fijamente, brillantes, con una sonrisa boba que surcaba todo su rostro y mostraban unos grandes dientes, como de conejo.

Stiles se sintió completo, porque al menos a él sí lo recordaba, a su lobo amargado lo recuerda, a su Derek siempre lo recordará.

Extendió su mano para tomar la de su pareja cuando ya estaba casi frente a él, se dispuso dirigirlo a ese extraño picnic en medio del bosque.

No hubo palabras, pero fue perfecto. Se sentía tranquilo, seguro, amado y amoroso hacia ese chico del eterno ceño fruncido que estaba sentado frente a él y peleaba con la tapa rosca de la botella.

Qué más daba si nada tenía sentido para él, estaba Derek y eso, combinado con el paisaje y su serenidad, hacía que se sintiera como en el paraíso.

Su pequeño y privado paraíso que compartiría con Derek Hale por toda la eternidad.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bueno, no me queda más que agradecerles por haber leído la historia, espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
